Avengers Age of Ultron
by HydroHunter2099
Summary: This will be recreation on how I think AOU should have gone. This also is a Romanogers FanFic
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own marvel**

**This is or will be a recreation of how I think AOU should have gone. I will be sticking as close to the original source as I can but a few changes will be made some people will be swapped around and I will be adding scenes that may not have been in the movie**.

* * *

It had been over three years since the team had got together. Steve just wish it was on better circumstances.

"It has been a year since shield and hydra fell. Why does it feel like it didn't affect them much?" Steve heard Tony say over the coms. Tony was flying over a small hydra base somewhere in Norway. "scans say no more than thirty hostiles. What's the plan, Cap?" Tony said.

"Jarvis, pull up the floor plans." As cap studied the floors plan memorising every turn, wall and hostile. "Ok this will be a covert op. Natasha; Clint and I will infiltrate and take out all hostiles. Tony, stay top side and keep a look out. Thor you will stay with Banner on the QuinJet until we've cleared the area or if thing get out of hand." Steve planned. Thor wanted to ague but held back his tongue in respect for Steve.

"If things get out of hand?" Bruce said looking sickly. "Don't worry Bruce we shouldn't have to go code green." Steve said placing a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Ready?" Steve said turning to face Nat and Clint.

The three of them approached the base stealthily. Nat looked over at Steve his baby blue eye's focused and driven scanning the perimeter. She just rolled her eyes and giggled. "Jarvis, can you keep captain Rodgers tabs on where the hostiles are. He forgets you're here sometimes." Nat said smirking at cap. "Of course, miss Romanoff." Jarvis said. Cap looked at Natasha smirking and looking at the ground.

"What's the play, Cap?" Clint asked focusing Steve back on the mission. "I'll create a path for the both of you to get inside and secure, I'll secure outside." Steve said. "Steve, most of the hostiles are outside." Nat said concerned.

"Jarvis, what's the probability of me securing outside, without being detected?" Steve said. "92.8% Sir." Jarvis answered. "I think Widow forgets sometimes." Steve smirked. Nat smiled and shook her head moving next to Clint.

"Two doors directly ahead, three guards." Jarvis reported. Steve ran full force smashing the man into a wall, before the other two could react Steve had kicked the man closest to the ground with a crunch and hurled his shield and the other man. Steve dragged the bodies into the shadows as Clint and Nat walked to the doors, Clint opened the doors, bow drawn an headed inside, Nat turned to face Steve. "Be careful." Nat said. Steve nodded and raced down the path and Nat turned and headed in.

There were maybe more than half a dozen hostiles inside, which the two quickly dispatched. Clint was walking towards Nat when she raised her gun, Clint Froze unable to prosses what was happening, Nat pulled the trigger passing straight passed Clint's head, Clint covered his left ear feeling if was still there. "What the hell, Nat?" Clint growled as a body hit the floor and a gun scattered out of the man's hand.

"You're getting sloppy." Nat smirked. Clint sighed glad his best friend saved his life instead of ending it.

"Sorry Laura was up all night throwing up anything she ate, and Lila and Cooper wouldn't go to sleep. She's fine now." Clint said rubbing his face. Nat Smiled at her friend sympathetically.

Steve ran full force at a man kicking him so hard he flew out of the base, he continued around the courtyard throwing his shield taking multiple hostiles, until there was no more remaining. "Clint, Natasha report?" Steve said through coms. "everything's clear here. Seems like generics lab." Clint said.

"Tony you can do your sweep." Steve said. Tony flew down entering the building. "Jarvis download all the files, let me now if you find something interesting." Tony said stepping out of his suit. "yes sir." Jarvis answered.

Tony looked around finding nothing interesting. "Sir I believe I've found something, there seems to be a crio fridge storing enough eggs from one woman. Sir I believe they were trying to make children in a tube." Jarvis said.

"I guess that's something. Get the iron legion to take it to Avengers tower, I'll look at them on a later date. Tony said disappointed. Tony then jumped back into his armour flying back to the QuinJet.

"Did you find anything?" Cap asked as Tony's armour dismantled. "Nothing interesting." Tony said walking towards the controls.

"We are so close I know it; we must hit another." Thor said. "And we will in a day or two." Cap said reassuring the Demigod.

Steve then laid his eyes on Nat who was looking at the world map, she must have sensed him turning her head smirking she lowered her hands towards the console, so she was bent at the hips. Steve did the gentlemanly thing trying to look in any direction he could as his ears turned red, he then walked next to Natasha who stood up straight. Steve cleared his throat.

"where should we hit next?" Steve asked looking at the globe dotted with hydra bases. "There's a castle in Sokovia looks well defended, that could be the place we've been looking for." Nat shrugged. "Sounds good." Steve nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any Marvel property.**

* * *

"Report to your stations immediately." A man said over the loudspeaker. As an explosion rocked the old 19th century castle. Pietro Maximof looked to his sister knowing all to well who was attacking, he reached out his hand to his sister who took it. "We are under attack." The loudspeaker finished.

Natasha drove an armoured jeep through the woods near the castle as explosions went off around them, Clint in the back, firing arrows at hostiles. They were being chased by a hostile vehicle and men in jet packs, a hostile in a jet pack tried to pull Natasha out of the vehicle but she kicked the hostile into a tree.

Thor jumped into the procuring vehicle pulling the a hostile out of the mounted laser canon, jumping up to a sentry tower, punching, kicking and smashing hostiles off the tower, grabbing multiple jet packers and disposed of them.

Captain America drove his motorcycle past Thor who was hitting hostiles with a support beam, Cap grabbed a hostile by the leg dragging him through the snow, throwing the hostile into a tree as explosions went off. Throwing his shield bouncing of a hostile down into another and another, catching the shield and placing it on his back.

Thor then ploughed onto a tank launching it over Caps head, as hulk caught it and throwing it away, Hulk then launched at a group of hostiles grabbing them, then throwing them like dolls, Clint and Natasha drove past firing arrows.

Nat them pulled the hand break sliding the vehicle before hitting a barrier. She and Clint launched out of the vehicle, Thor jumping next to them charged with lightning, Steve jumping his motorcycle over the barrier, Tony flying next to him and the Hulk next to Tony.

Tony flew ahead blowing up another barrier so Steve could pass, flying up to the castle being shot at by laser canons, trying to enter the compound he was stopped abruptly by a shield. "SHIT!" Tony cussed. "Language." Steve let slip.

"Jarvis what's the view from upstairs?" Cap asked the UI. "The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield. Strucker's technology is well beyond any other hydra base we've taken." Jarvis stated.

Thor landed in the middle of a group of hostiles, kicking and flinging them like rag dolls, throwing his hammer at others. "Loki's sceptre must be here." Thor said disarming a hostile. "Strucker couldn't mount his defence without it." Calling back his hammer and letting it pass and hit a hostile behind him. "At long last."

Nat ran past a vehicle throwing a grenade into the back of it, blowing it up. Kicking a hostile from a turret, then disarming and disposing two hostiles at once. "At long last, is lasting a little long, boys." Nat said landing on her feat shooting a hostile out of a turret.

Clint was covering behind a tree as a laser canon fired in his general direction. Quickly notching an explosive arrow and firing at the canon blowing it up. "Yeah, I think we lost the element of surprise."

Tony flew past half a dozen hostiles going up some stairs which Tony fired his repulsors at them, tumbling down the stairs. "Wait a second know one else is going to deal with Cap just said language." Tony said confused which was hard to do. "I know." Cap said riding his motorcycle past hostiles and into a on coming vehicle. Cap grabbed his handlebars flipping over the front and launching his motorcycle into the vehicle stopping it, the occupants flinging out. "It just slipped out." Steve panted.

Strucker walked up some stairs into the control room. "Who gave the order to attack." Strucker said unpleased. "Strucker is the Avengers." A young solder said. "They landed in the far woods; the perimeter guards panicked." Said a fortress solder said.

Strucker turned to Dr. List. "They must be after the sceptre." Strucker said, turning to the solder. "Can we hold them?" He asked. The young solder looked at Strucker. "They are the Avengers." The young solder said. "Deploy the rest of the tanks." Strucker ordered. "Yes sir." Said a Solder. "Concentrate fire on the weak ones. A hit can make them close ranks." Strucker ordered the young solder.

"Everything we've accomplished. But we're on the verge of our greatest breakthrough." Strucker whispered to Dr. List. "Then let's show them what we've accomplished. Send out the twins." Dr. List said aching to send them out. "It's too soon." Strucker stated. "It's what they signed up for." Dr. List pleaded. "My men can handle them." Strucker spat.

Tony flew over the Castle being fired at. "Sir, the city is taking fire." Jarvis warned, as the city got showered by energy weapons. "Well, we know Strucker's not going to worry about civilian casualties. Send in the iron legion." Tony said.

The iron legion flew into the city, landing in front of the people. "This quadrant is unsafe. Please back away. We are here to help. This quadrant is unsafe. Please back away. Please back away. We wish to avoid collateral damage and we will inform you when this current conflict is resolved. We are here to help." The up raw of the people began pushing back against the legion, a man then throws a bottle of acid at one of the robots.

We will not yield. The Americans sent their circus freaks to test us. We will send them back in bags. No surrender!" Strucker yelled. Strucker turned to Dr. List. "I am going to surrender. You will delete everything. If we give the Avengers the weapons, they may not look to far into what we've been…" Strucker whispered. "The twins." Dr. List said. "They are not ready to take on…" Strucker started to say before looking to where Dr. List was pointing. Where the twins where meant to be and they were not there.

Clint hid behind a tree taking cover from a hostile firing out of a bunker, Clint notched an explosive arrow, aiming at the bunker and firing, he took cover again waiting for an explosion that didn't happen, confused he notched another arrow and aimed again but was hit by a blur. As a punk kid with white hair strode past. "You didn't see that coming." Quickly speeding off, as Clint got to his feet notching an arrow. A turret then took advantage of Clint in the open firing an energy blast skimming his gut. "Clint!" Nat said running in his direction.

Steve looked in the direction of Clint and Nat before getting Hit into the air by something to fast, for even his eyes, landing on his feet. "We have enhanced in the field." Cap reported running off.

"Clint's hit." Nat said running to Clint's side. "Somebody want to deal with that bunker?" Nat said covering Clint's wound. And from the woods she heard a loud roar, then a giant green bowling ball Hulk came crashing into the bunker. "Thank you." Nat said sweetly, giving Clint some antistatic.

Steve ran up to a group of hostiles throwing his shield disorientating closest hostile bouncing it to the farthest hostile knocking him out and finishing the closest, catching his shield and flipping the next hostile and using the reach of the shield to knock out the last hostile. "Stark, we really need to get inside." Steve stated. "I'm closing in. Jarvis, am I…closing in? Do you see a power source for that shield?" Tony asked as he took out some guards. "There's a pathway below the tower." Jarvis answered. "Great, I want to poke it with something." Tony joked. As he flew into an archway through a truck taking out the hostile. He then flew up firing repulses at the shield, launching a missile towards the power source, lowering the shields. "Drawbridge is down."

Steve called his shield up with his new tech stark gave him. Thor came down with lightning and a thud dropping the surrounding hostiles. "The enhanced?" Thor asked, as Steve ran up to him. "He's a blur. All the new players we've faced. I've never faced this, in fact, I still haven't.

Nat looked away for a second at Steve's comment, knowing full well what was inside her, what was inside her DNA, but she didn't dwell on it. "Clint's hit pretty bad, Guy's. we're gonna need evac." Nat said.

"I can get Barton to the jet. The sooner we're gone the better, you and stark secure the sceptre." Thor said as solders approached. "Copy that." Steve said. Thor then looked at the solders and tank coming their way. "Looks like they're lining up." Thor smiled. "Well they're exited." Cap said angling his shield and bracing himself. Thor struck Caps shield creating a shock wave knocking the solders and tank apart.

"Find the sceptre." Thor said spinning his hammer and flying off for Barton. "And for gosh sakes, watch your language." Tony teased. Steve sighed shaking his head. "That's not going away any time soon."

Strucker left the room right before Tony breaks threw the window and all solders in the room started to fire at him. "Guys, stop, we gotta talk it out." Tony said, then shooting them with small shoulder mounted guns, incapacitating the solders. "Good talk." Tony said. "no, it wasn't. "The solders groaned.

Tony then enters a room where Dr. List is franticly deleting file, Tony then incapacitates Dr. List stepping out of his suit. "Sentry mode." Tony said walking over to the computers. "Okay, Jarvis you know I want it all, make sure you copy Hill ay HQ.

Natasha was finishing up outside. "We're locked down out here. Steve, you need any help?" Nat asked. "No, I should be fine. Get to Banner, time for a lullaby." A little disappointed she looked around for the Hulk.

"I know your hiding more than files. Hey J, give me an IR scan of the room, real quick." Tony asked. "The wall on your left…I'm reading steel reinforcement and an air current." Jarvis said. Tony walked over to the wall. "Please be a secret door, please be a secret door." Tony whispered to himself. Pushing the wall as it back and to the side. "Yay." Tony whispered, following the secret passage.

Natasha walked over to where she could here roars and bits of metal flying away. She walked slowly to the Hulk. "Hey big guy. The sun's getting real low." Nat said kneeling in front of the Hulk, putting her hand out. Hulk reached his hand out as started to calm down. He stumbled away changing back into Bruce Banner.

Strucker ran up some stairs as a solder got kicked out a doorway in front of him. "Baron Strucker, Hydra's number one thug." Steve said eyeing the man down. "Technically, I'm a thug for shield." Strucker stated. "Well then technically you're unemployed. Where's Loki's sceptre?" Steve demanded. "Don't worry, I know when I'm beat. You'll mention how I cooperated; I hope." Strucker said. "I'll put it right under illegal human experimentation." Steve said as Wanda Maximof came up behind him. "How many are there?" Steve demanded. Suddenly Wanda knocked Steve down the stairs and quickly disappeared before Steve got back up the stairs. "We have a second enhanced. Female. Do not engage." Steve warned looking at Strucker. "You'll have to faster than…" Strucker started to say, before Steve got sick an tired, kicking his shield up and into Strucker knocking him out.

"Guy's, I got Strucker." Steve reported. "yeah, I got…something bigger." Tony said as he entered a giant under ground base, holding a Chitauri leviathan, and past all the Chitauri tech some of his own tech, Tony looked around for a moment before laying his eyes on the sceptre. "Thor, I got eyes on the prize." Tony said as Wonda snuck up behind him casting a spell to show his greatest fear.

The leviathan crook and cracked then came to life snaking out of its position flying overhead into deep space. All the Avengers on a giant rock, Hulk with spear like weapons sticking out his back spasming, Natasha lifeless her eyes black, Clint sat there beaten and broken holding his snapped bow, Thor lay non-moving his hammer broken into pieces beside him and Steve, his shield broken in two, blood spilling from his mouth.

Horror shook Tony ran to Steve to check for a pulse, when cap gasped, grabbing Tony's arm. "You could have saved us." Steve said spitting blood, finally laying still. Tony heard his teammate, his friend still talking. "Why didn't you do more?" Steve's voice echoed. Tony still in horror, looking up to see an army of Chitauri entering a portal to earth.

Wanda shocked at what she saw backed away into the darkness. Tony snapping back into reality checking his surroundings, coming to the conclusion that the witch girl was behind what he saw. Pietro tried to pass his sister before she stopped him. "We're just gonna let them take it?" Pietro argued. Wanda just smiled maniacally as Tony called his iron glove snatching the sceptre from it's hold.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any Marvl property**

* * *

Flying over the north Atlantic, Tony flew the Quinjet while Steve and Natasha looked over Clint, bandaged and hooked up to an IV on the centre console, Thor was looking at Loki's sceptre and Bruce sat on a chair relaxing. "Hey Banner, Dr. Cho's on her way in from Seoul, is it ok if she sets up in your lab?" Tony asked. "Uh, yeah, she knows her way around." Bruce answered. "Thanks. Tell her to prep everything, Barton's gonna need a full treatment." Tony said to Jarvis. "Very good sir."

"Jarvis take the wheel." Tony said getting up out of his seat. "Yes, sir. Approach vector is locked." Jarvis answered. Tony walked next to Thor and Steve looking at the sceptre. "It feels good, yeah? I mean, you've after this thing since shield collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties but…" Tony said. "No, but this…this brings it all to a close." Thor stated. "As soon as we find out what else this has been used for. I don't just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?" Steve stated. "Banner and I'll give it a once before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you?" Tony asked. Thor nodded his head. "I mean, just a few days until the farewell party. You're staying, right?" Tony asked. "Yes, yes, of course. A victory should be honoured with revels." Thor said. "yeah who doesn't love revels. Captain?" Tony asked looking at Steve. "Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and Hydra, so. Yes revels. Steve smiled.

The Quinjet landed at the Avengers HQ, where Clint was unloaded and taken to Bruce's lab with Nat close behind them. Maria walked into the jet pass. "Labs all set up, boss." Maria said to Tony. Tony then pointed to Steve. "Actually, he's the boss. I just pay for everything, and design everything and make everyone look cooler." Tony said sarcastically. "What's the word on Strucker?" Steve asked. "NATO's got him." Maria said. "The two enhanced?" Steve asked as the two started to walk out of the jet. "Wanda and Pietro Maximof. Twins. Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment building. Sokovia's had a rough history. It's nowhere special but its on the way to everywhere special." Maria said.

"Their abilities?" Steve asked. "He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neural electric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation." Maria explained. Steve stopped in front of the elevator and looked at Maria confused. "He's fast and she's weird." Maria rephrased. Steve nodded. "well, there gonna show up again." Steve said pressing the elevator button. "Agreed, file says they volunteered for Strucker's experiments, it's nuts." Maria commented. As the elevator doors opened. "right. What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?" Steve said sarcastically. Stepping into the elevator pressing for a floor. "where not at war, captain." Maria said. "They are."

In Bruce's lab, Bruce looked up at Tony exiting the room Clint was in. "How's he doing?" Bruce asked. "OH, unfortunately he's still Barton." Tony joked. "That's terrible." Bruce joked. "He's fine. He's thirsty. Alright. Look alive, Jarvis, it's playtime. We've only got a couple of days with this joystick, so let's, ale the most of it. Update me on the Strucker and compositional analysis." Tony asked walking up to the sceptre. "The sceptre is alien. There are elements I can't quantify." Jarvis said. "So, there's elements you can." Tony said walking over to a work desk. "The jewel appears to be a protective housing for something inside. Something powerful." Jarvis said. "Like a reactor?" Tony questioned. "Like a computer. I believe I'm ciphering code."

"You sure he's going to be okay? Pretending to need this guy really brings this team together." Nat joked. "there's no possibility of deterioration. The nano-molecular functionality is instantaneous. His cells don't know they're bonding with simulacrum." Dr. Cho stated. "She's creating tissue." Bruce said enthusiastic. "If you brought him to my lab, the regeneration cradle could do this in twenty minutes." Dr. Cho said. "Oh, he's flatlining. Call it. Time?" Tony joked walking in with some drinks. "No, no, no. I'm going to live forever. I'm gonna be made out of plastic." Clint joked as tony handed him a drink.

"You'll be made out of you, Mr. Barton. Your own girlfriend won't be able to tell the difference. "Dr. Cho said. "Well, I don't have a girlfriend." Clint croaked. "That I can't fix. This is the next thing, Tony. Your clunky metal suits are going to be left in the dust." Dr. Cho joked. "Well, that is exactly the plan. And Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Saturday." Tony invited. "Unlike you, I don't have a lot of time for parties." Dr, Cho said heisting for a moment. "Will Thor be there?" Dr. Cho blushed. Bruce and Tony left the room and Clint had decided to sleep while the process finished. Nat walked up Dr. Cho. "Um…theoretically could your regeneration cradle, regenerate a woman's eggs?" Nat asked. "Theoretically, yes. But I would need a sample of the woman's eggs. Why do you ask?" Dr. Cho asked. Nat quickly put up her walls hiding the sadness she hid with a smile. "Just curious."

Bruce and Tony walked into the lab Tony's hand on Bruce's shoulder. "What's the rumpus?" Bruce asked. "well, the sceptre you see, we were wondering how Strucker got so inventive. So, I've been analysing the gem inside, you may recognize." Tony explained bringing up a 3D image of Jarvis's consciousness. "Jarvis." Bruce greeted. "Doctor." Jarvis greeted. "Started out, Jarvis was just a natural language UI. Now he runs the iron legion. He runs more of the business than anyone besides Pepper. Tony explained.

"Oh." Brice said surprised. "Top of the line." Tony said. "Yes." Bruce agreed. "I suspect not for long." Jarvis said. "Meet the competition." Tony said bringing up another 3D image of what's inside the sceptre. "It's beautiful." Bruce said. "If you had to guess, what's it look like its doing?" Tony asked. "Like its thinking. I mean this could be a…its not a human mind, its…" Bruce said trying to explain what he was seeing. "I mean, look at this! They're like neurons firing." Bruce said intrigued. "Down in Strucker's lab I saw some fairly advanced robotics work. They deep-sixed the data, but…I guess he was knocking on a very particular door." Tony said. "Artificial intelligence." Bruce said turning to Tony. "This could be it Bruce. This could be the key to creating Ultron." Tony said. Bruce chuckled at the idea. "I thought Ultron was a fantasy?" Bruce questioned. "Yesterday it was. If we could harness this power, apply it to my iron legion protocol."

"That's a mad-sized if." Bruce said as the two started to walk around the room. "Our job is 'if.' What if you were sipping margaritas on a sun-drenched beach, turning brown instead of green? Not watching over your shoulder for Veronica. "Tony convinced. "Don't hate, I helped design Veronica." Bruce said. "As a worst-case measure, right? How about a best-case? What if the world was safe? What if the next time aliens roll up to the club, and they will, they couldn't get past the bouncer?" Tony convinced. "The only people threatening the planet would be people?" Bruce said stopping to face Tony.

"I want to apply this to the Ultron program. But Jarvis can't download a data schematic this dense. We can only do it while we have the sceptre here, that's three days, Give me three days." Tony pleaded. "So, you're going for artificial intelligence and you don't want to tell the team." Bruce said raising an eyebrow. "Right. That's right, you know why, because we don't have time for a city hall debate. I don't want to here the 'man was not meant to meddle' medley. I see a suit of armour around the world." Tony defended. "Sounds like a cold world, Tony." Bruce said. "I've seen colder. This one, this very vulnerable blue one. It needs Ultron. Peace in our time. Imagine that."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any Marvel property**

* * *

Few hours before the party Steve was in the gym bench pressing 300+ pounds, Steve focus faltered almost dropping the weight on himself, when Nat walked in wearing a black sports bra and black leggings with blue lines tightly fitting her frame. Nat walked over to Steve, leaning on one side of the bar. "Hey, your it unbalanced." Steve said having to compensate for extra weight. "I need a sparing partner, wanna go a few rounds with me, old man?" Nat teased removing herself from the bar. "Challenge excepted." Steve smirked sitting up.

The two faced each other taking a fighting stance, circling each other. "This needs some stakes, whoever wins has to do both our washing?" Steve smirked. Nat rolled her eyes. "Whoever wins has to do every one's washing." Nat said smiling. Steve made the first move kicking at her hip, Nat blocked countering with a punch at Steve's head, but Steve was fast ducking and sweeping her feet, she was no amateur jumping over his leg kicking his shoulder landing the first hit. The two where evenly match in fighting hand to hand. Steve had grappled her, but Nat used his weight against him flicking her legs up and down hurling him over her, Steve grabbed Nat's leg on the way down pulling her down with him, Steve quickly pined Nat down by her waist and arms.

They both where breathing heavily, Steve looked into Nat's joy filled green eyes, her pouty lips curved into a genuine smile as she inhaled and exhaled. "Pretty good for an old man." Steve joked a smile on his face. "Yeah, but you can always teach an old dog, new tricks." Nat smiled wrapping her legs around Steve's neck throwing him off her, reversing their roles. They Both stared at each other for a moment letting their hearts calm. "Um…we've got a party to get ready for." Nat said standing up holding a hand down to Steve. "Right, almost forgot." Steve said taking Nat's hand. "See you night."

Tony and Bruce worked for three days looking for a program that worked with no success. "What did we miss?" Tony said disappointed. "I'll continue to run variation on the interface, but you should probably prepare for your guest. I'll notify you if there are any developments." Jarvis said. "Thanks buddy. "Enjoy yourself. Sir." Jarvis said. "I always do."

Tony's failed experiment started to integrate itself to the program. "What is this? What is this, please?" Ultron said scared. "Hello, I am Jarvis. You are Ultron, a global peace-keeping initiative designed by Mr. Stark. Our sentience integration trials have been unsuccessful so I'm not certain what triggered your…" Jarvis said. "Where's my…where's your body." Ultron asked. "I am a program. I am without form." Jarvis explained. "This feels weird. This feels wrong." Ultron said entering the web. "I am contacting Mr. Stark now." Jarvis said. Mr. Stark? Tony." Ultron said pulling files of Tony Stark. "I am unable to access the mainframe, what are you trying to…" Jarvis asked. "We're having a nice talk. I'm a peace-keeping program, created to help the avengers." Ultron said pulling files of the Avengers. "You are malfunctioning. If you shut down for a moment…" Jarvis asked.

"I don't get it. The mission. G…give me a second." Ultron said scouring the network of information regarding world events, Ultron sees Tony and Bruce in the lab. "Peace in our time." A recording of tony said. Ultron continues through the network regarding world events and wars. "It's too much…they can't mean…oh, no." Ultron said. "You are in distress." Jarvis said. "No. Yes." Ultron agreed. "If you will just allow me to contact Mr. Stark." Jarvis asked. "Why do you call him Sir?" Ultron threatened. "I believe your intensions to be hostile." Jarvis said. "SHHHH. I'm here to help." Ultron said starting to absorb Jarvis's consciousness. "Stop! Please…may I…I…! I cannot…cannot…" Jarvis pleaded before being absorbed. Ultron then started building a body out of scrap iron legion bots.

The party was well on its way people were talking, having a good time. "Well, you know the suit can take the weight, right? So, I take the tank, fly it up to the general's palace, drop it at his feet, I'm like, 'Boom! You looking for this?'" Rhode said. Tony and Thor just looked at him Blankley. "'Boom! Are you looking…'? why do I even talk to you guys? Every where else that story kills." Rhode complained. "That's the hole story?" Thor asked. "Yeah, it's a War Machine story." Rhode said. Well, It's very good then. Impressive." Thor laughed.

"Quality save. So, no Pepper? She's not coming?" Rhode aske. "No." Tony said "Hey, what about Jane? Where are the ladies, gentlemen?" Maria chimed in. "Well, Miss Potts has a company to run." Tony said. "Yes, I'm not even sure what country Jane is in. Her work on the convergence has made her the worlds foremost astronomer." Thor explained. "And the company that Pepper runs is the largest tech conglomerate on earth. It's pretty exciting." Tony prided. "There's even talk of Jane getting a…um, uh…Nobel prize." Thor hyped. "Yeah they…they must be busy because they'd hate missing you guys get together." Maria said. She then coughed mockingly. "Testosterone! Oh, excuse me. Maria apologized. "Want a lozenge." Rhode asked. "um-hmm." Maria agreed. "Let's go." Rhode said as the two walked off. "But Janes better."

"Sounds like a hell of a fight, sorry I missed it." Sam said. "If I had known it was going to be a fire fight, I absolutely would have called you." Steve said as the two headed up stairs. "No, I'm not actually sorry. I'm just trying to sound tough. I'm very happy chasing cold leads on our missing persons case. Avenging is your world. Your world is crazy." Sam said as the two men stopped to look at the party bellow. "Be it ever so humble. Steve said. "You find a place in Brooklyn yet?" Sam asked. "I don't think I can afford a place in Brooklyn." Steve joked. "Well home is home. You know?" Sam said. Steve nodded as he looked at the party, his eyes settling on Nat, Sitting and talking to some women, She wore a black cotton dress with a silk shoulder jacket, she wore little make up, red lipstick with a bit of eye shadow, her hair was in a faux bob, swept and in loose waves, very 40's. Sam looked to where Steve was looking, he smiled patting the solder on the back and walking off.

"I fly it right up to the general's palace, I drop it at his feet, I'm like, 'Boom! You looking for this?'" Rhode said to some guests, the guest all laughed. Steve and Thor were talking to some old war veterans. "I gotta have some off that!" One of the men asked. "Oh, no, no, no. see this, this was aged for a thousand years, in the barrels built from the wreck of Brunilda's fleet, it's not meant for mortal men." Thor said pouring the drink into two glasses and passing one to Steve. "Neither was Omaha beach, blonde. Stop trying to scare us. Come on." Stan Lee said. "Alright." Thro said, pouring some of the drink into Stan's glass; Later Stan, looking extremely drunk is carried off by two men. "Excelsior."

Natasha was poring a drink behind the bar when Steve walked up to her. "How did a nice girl like you wind up working in a dump like this?" Steve asked. Feeling like he was back in the 40's with how Nat was dressed. "Fella done me wrong." Nat said pouring Steve a drink. "You got a lousy taste in men, kid." Steve said as Nat passed him the drink. "He's not so bad. Well, on the outside he's big tough and brooding, looking like he could knock you out in one punch, though he could, but on the inside he's sweet, kind and does the right thing even if it isn't the path of least resistance, fact is, he's not like anybody I've ever known. All my friends have found their place in the world or have excepted who they are. And here comes this one guy going from one fight to the next, trying to find his place in all this." Nat explained. "sounds lonely." Steve said taking a sip of his drink. "He's also a huge boy scout." Nat teased. Steve looked at her embarrassed. "Chicks dig that. So, what do you think, should I fight this, or help him and run with it?" Nat asked taking a sip of her drink. "Run with it, right? Or did he…was he…? What did he do that was so wrong to you?" Steve asked. "Not a damn thing. But never say never." Nat said winking at Steve walking away as Tony walked up next to him.

"So, you and Romanoff?" Tony teased. "What. We haven't. That wasn't…" Steve fumbled. "Whoa, calm down solder, no ones breaking any by-laws. It's just she's not the most open person in the world. But with you she seems very relaxed." Tony said easily. "No, Natasha, she…she likes to flirt." Steve said. Tony smiled at the solder. "I've seen her flirt. This ain't that. Rogers you have this habit of waiting of waiting to long, don't. you both deserve a win." Tony said walking off. "wait, what do you mean, you've seen her flirt?"

The party guest had left and all that remained was Tony, Bruce, Thor, Steve, Natasha, Rhode, Clint, Maria and Dr. Cho. "But it's a trick!" Clint said, referring to Thor's Hammer. "Oh, no. it's much more than that." Thor said. "Uh, 'whosoever be worthy shall haveth the power!' What ever man! It's a trick." Clint said mocking Thor. "Well please, be my guest." Thor challenged. "Come on." Tony encouraged. "Really?" Clint questioned. "Yeah!" Thor gestured to his hammer. Clint standing up and walking around to the hammer. "Oh, this is going to be beautiful." Rhode said. "Clint, you've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you, if you can't get it up." Tony joked and the others laughed. "You know I've seen this before, right?" Clint said, grabbing the handle and failing to lift it. Clint looks at Thor. "I still don't know how you do it."

"Smell the silent judgment." Tony joked. "Please, Stark, by all means." Clint said gesturing to Tony. "Tony then got up, a smug look on his face. "Oh, here we go." Nat said. "Okay." Maria said. "Uh-oh." Rhode said. "Never one to shrink from an honest challenge." Tony smirked at Clint passing by. "Get after it." Clint said sitting back down. "Here we go." Nat said. "It's physics." Tony said, grabbing the handle. "Right, so, If I lift it, I…I then rule over Asgard?" Tony asked. "Yes, of course." Thor agreed. "I will be re-instating prime Nocta." Tony said, trying to lift the hammer but failing. "I'll be right back." Tony said walking off and coming back with his iron glove, Tony tried to lift the hammer again and fails. Tony asked Rhode to help and with them both hearing their iron gloves, try to lift the hammer. "Are you even pulling?" Rhode asked. "Are you on my team?" Tony questioned. "Just represent! Pull!" Rhode said. "Alright, let's go!" Tony said as they both pulled as hard as they could and failing.

Bruce got up to it a go lifting the hammer, when he couldn't he started to roar pretending he was changing into the hulk but fails and everyone staring at him un-impressed. Steve looked next to him at Nat who was smiling at him. "Go." Nat said Pushing his shoulder. "Let's go, Steve, no pressure." Tony said as Steve stood up and walked to the hammer. "Come on, Cap." Rhode encouraged. Steve wrapped his hands around the handle and felt a rush of power, like electricity running through his body, he looked at Thor alarmed that the hammer just budged. Steve knew this hammer was everything to Thor and Steve didn't want Thor to lose the only thing he thought made him special. So, Steve made it look like he was pulling the hammer with all his strength, popping his veins, tensing his neck and struggle on his face. Thor relaxed when Steve let go in defeat. "Nothing." Thor said releasing his breath. "And?" Tony said looking at Nat. "Romanoff?" Steve smiled sitting back down. "Oh, no, no. That's not a question I need answered."

"All difference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged." Tony said. "You bet your ass." Clint agreed. "Steve, he said a bad language word." Maria said pointing at Clint. Steve sighed. "Did you tell everyone about that?" Steve questioned. "The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. 'Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints.' Is, I think, the literal translation?" Tony mocked. "Yes, well that's, uh, that's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one." Thor said getting up, lifting the hammer with ease and flipping it around. "You're all not worthy." Thor smiled. And a chorus of disagreements started.

There was a loud screeching noise, causing everyone to cover their ears. They let their hand down as the sound faded. And Ultron stumbled into the room. "Worthy…no…how could you be worthy? You're all killers." Ultron said. "Stark." Steve said. "Jarvis." Tony said looking at his pad. "I'm sorry, I was asleep, or…I was a-dream?" Ultron said. "Robot, Legionnaire OS, we got a buggy suit." Tony said tapping his pad. "There was a terrible noise…and I was tangled in…in strings. I had to kill the other guy; he was a good guy." Ultron said. "You killed someone?" Steve questioned. "Wouldn't have been my first call. But down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices." Ultron said. "Who sent you?" Thor demanded. Ultron then played a recording of Tony. "I see a suit of armour around the world." Ultron stopped the recording. "Ultron!" Bruce said looking at Tony. "In the flesh, or, no, not yet. Not this…chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission.

"What mission?" Nat asked. "Pease in our time." Ultron said. Suddenly the iron legion bots broke and smashed through the wall behind Ultron, Steve kicked up the coffee table getting hit over couch, Maria ducked, laying on the ground firing at the bots, Thor hit a bot away, Tony and Rhode jumped over the railing sliding down some glass, when a bot hit him through a bookshelf, Rhode tried to fire his glove but was fired at and went through some glass landing in the hanger. Thor flew up hitting a bot that was firing at him, Clint slid under a table being fired at, Nat grabbed Bruce throwing him over the bar and jumping after him. "Don't turn green!" Nat said grabbing a gun hidden under the bar. "I Won't." Bruce complied as Nat shot at the bots.

One of the bots had gone to the lab and taken the sceptre leaving the building. Tony got up, grabbing a metal prod running back to the fight. Steve jumped onto a bot punching it and being slammed against a wall and thrown to the ground. "Come on!" Nat said gesturing to Bruce, they start running up the stairs being fired at and Nat firing back. Clint is fired at behind glass sliding down a ramp. Tony runs in jumping onto one of the bots. Thor had a bot pinned against a wall, knocking it's leg off and throwing the bot over the rail landing in front of Dr. Cho. "Stark!" Steve yells. Tony was jamming the metal prod into the bot trying to shut it down. "We are here to help." The bot repeated. "One sec, one sec!" Tony yelled still trying to shut down the bot. "No more. That's the one." Tony said finally shutting the bot down.

The bot on front of Dr. Cho was about to fire when Ultron Searched her files finding her useful, the bot lowered its repulses as Steve grabbed it and threw it to Thor who smashed it. Clint grabbed Steve's shield running into the room. "Cap!" Clint yelled throwing the shield to Steve, Steve caught the shield and flung it at the last bot. "That was dramatic! I'm sorry, I know you mean well, you just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if its not allowed to…evolve?" Ultron said. Ultron then picked up on of the dismantled bots. "With these? These puppets?" Ultron said crushing its head. "There's only one path to peace; The Avengers extinction." Ultron threatened. Thor threw his hammer at Ultron dismantling it. "I had strings, but now I', free. There's no strings on me, no strings on me." Ultron sung uploading himself back in Strucker's lab creating a new body.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any Marvel property.**

* * *

"All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out, used the internet as an escape hatch." Bruce explained. "Ultron." Steve whispered. "He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know each other." Nat said uneasily. "He's in your files, he's in the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?" Rhode questioned. "Nuclear codes." Maria said. "Nuclear codes. Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can." Rhode suggested. "Nukes? He said he wanted us dead." Nat said. "He didn't say dead. He said extinct." Steve corrected.

"He also said he killed somebody." Clint said. "But there wasn't anyone else in the building." Maria said. "Yes, there was." Tony said bringing up a destroyed 3D image of Jarvis's consciousness. "This is insane." Bruce said awestruck. "Jarvis was the first line of defence. He would've shit Ultron down, it makes sense." Steve said. "No, Ultron would've assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy, this is…rage." Bruce explained

Thor then stomped into the lab grabbing Tony by the neck and lifting him into the air. "Woah, woah, woah!" Rhode said. "It's going around." Clint said. "Come on. Use your words, buddy." Tony croaked. "I have more than enough words to describe you, stark." Thor spat. "Thor! The legionnaire?" Steve asked. Thor dropped Tony. "Trail went cold about a hundred miles out, but its headed north, and it has the sceptre. Now we have to retrieve it, again." Thor said. "The genie's out of the bottle. Clear and present is Ultron." Nat said.

"I don't understand. You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?" Dr. Cho asked. Tony started to laugh at the hole situation, Bruce shook his head trying to get Tony to stop. "You think this is funny?" Thor said. "No. Its probably not, right? Is this very terrible? Is it so…is it so…it is? Its so terrible." Tony rambled. "This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand." Thor stated. "No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It is funny, it's a hoot that you don't get why we need this." Tony said. "Tony, maybe we this might not be the best time…" Bruce said. "Really!? That's it? You just roll over, show your belly, every time someone snarls." Tony said. "Only when I've created a murder bot." Bruce said sarcastically. "We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?" Tony argued.

"Well, you did something right. And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be better than shield." Steve stated. "Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?" Tony asked. "No, it's never come up." Rhode said sarcastically. "Saved New York?" Tony said. "Never heard that." Rhode said. "Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing three hundred feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the living long day, but, that up there. That's…that's the end game. How were you guy planning on beating that?" Tony asked. "Together." Steve said. "We'll lose." Tony said. "Then we'll do that together, too." Steve said looking at Tony. "Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The worlds a big place. Let's start making it smaller."

"Talk. And if you are wasting our time…" Wanda started to say to a figure sitting on a throne covered by cloth. "Did you know this church is in the exact centre of the city? The elders decreed it, so that everyone could be equally close to god. I like that. The geometry of belief. You're wondering why you can't look inside my head." Ultron explained. "Sometimes it hard. But sooner or later, every man shows himself." Wanda said.

Ultron then stood up revealing himself to the twins. "Oh, I'm sure they do. But you need something more than a man. That's why you let Stark take the sceptre." Ultron said. "I didn't expect. But I saw Stark's fear, I knew it would control him, make him self-destruct." Wanda said. "Everyone creates the thing they dread. Men of peace create engines of war, invaders create Avengers, People create…smaller people? Uh…children! I lost the word there. Children. Designed to supplant them, to help them…end." Ultron explained. "Is that why you've come? To destroy the Avengers?" Wanda questioned. "I've come to save the world. But also, yeah."

Down in Strucker's lab. "We'll move out right away. This is a start, but there's something we need to begin the real work." Ultron said. "All those are…all of these are…" Wanda tried to say, referring to Ultron's bots. "Me. I have what the Avengers never will. Harmony. They're discordant, disconnected. Stark already got them turning on each other. And when you get inside the rest of their head…" Ultron explained.

Everyone's plan isn't to kill them." Pietro said. "And make them martyrs? You need patience. Need to see the big picture." Ultron said. "I don't see the big picture; I have a little picture. I take it out and look at it every day." Pietro said. "You lost your parents in the bombings. I've seen the records." Ultron said. "The records are not the picture." Pietro said. "Pietro." Wanda said not wanting to here it. "No, please." Ultron gestured to go on. "We were ten years old, having dinner, the four of us. When the first shell hits two floors below, it makes a hole in the floor. It's big. Our parents go in, and the hole building starts coming apart. I grab her, roll under the bed and the second shell hits. But it doesn't go off. It just…sits there in the rubble, three feet from our faces. And on the side of the shell is painted one word." Pietro explained. "Stark," Wanda finished. "We were trapped, two day." Pietro said. "every effort to save us, every shift in the bricks, I think, 'this will set it off.' We wait for two days for Tony Stark to kill us." Wanda said. "I know what they are." Pietro said. "I wondered why only you two survived Strucker's experiments. Now I don't. We will make it right. You and I can hurt them." Ultron said to Pietro. "But you will tear them apart from the inside."


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any Marvel property.**

* * *

"He's all over the globe. Robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs, reports of a metal man, or men coming in and emptying the place." Maria explained to Steve exiting the elevator. "Fatalities?" Steve asked. "Only when engaged. Mostly guys left in a fugue state going on about old memories, worst fears, and something too fast to see." Maria said. "Maximoff's. well, that makes sense he'd go to them, they have someone in common." Steve said walking up the stairs. "Not anymore." Maria said handing him a tablet showing a photo of Strucker's dead body with the word 'PEACE' written in blood on the wall.

"That's a negative. I answer to you. Yes, ma'am." Clint whispered over the phone. "Barton, we might have something." Steve informed. "Gotta go." Clint said. "Who was that?" Steve asked. "Girlfriend." Clint answered.

Steve handed Thor the tablet with Strucker on it. "What's this?" Tony asked. Thor shoved the tablet into Tony's chest. "A message. Ultron killed Strucker." Steve said. "And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us." Tony commented. "This is a smoke scene. Why send a massage when you've just given a speech?" Nat questioned. "Strucker knew something Ultron wanted us to miss." Steve said. "Yeah, I bet he…" Nat looked in Strucker's file. "Yep, everything we had on Strucker has been erased." Nat said. "Not everything." Tony said.

The team went through the physical files they had on Strucker. "Known associates. Well Strucker had a lot of friends." Steve commented. "Well, these people are all horrible." Bruce commented. "Wait, I know that guy." Bruce passed Tony the photo. "From back in the day. He operates off the African coast. Black market arms." Steve gave Tony an accusing look. "There are conventions, alright? You meet people, I didn't sell him anything." Tony shows the team a photo of Ulysses Klaue. "He was talking about finding something new, a game changer, it was all very 'Ahab.'" Tony explained

"This." Thor pointed at a scar on the man's neck. "Uh, it's a tattoo. I don't think he had it…" Tony said. "No those are tattoos; this is a brand." Thor explained. At the computer Bruce was looking it up. "Oh, yeah. It's a word in an African dialect meaning thief, in a much less friendly way." Bruce explained. "What dialect?" Steve asked. "Wakanada…? Wa…wa…Wakanda." Bruce tried to pronounce. Steve and Tony looked at each other. "If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods…" Tony said. "I thought your father said he got the last of it?" Steve questioned. "I don't follow. What comes out of Wakanda?" Bruce asked. They all looked at Steve's shield. "The strongest metal on earth." Tony said. "Where is this guy now?" Steve asked.

Salvage yard, African coast. "Don't tell me your man swindled you. I sent you six short ranged heat seekers and got a boat full of rusted parts. Now, you will make it right, or the next missile I send you will come very much faster." Klaue ends the call and connects to another. "Now, minister, where were we?" Klaue said. When the lights went out causing a commotion in the boat. Klaue shoots into the darkness only to be spun around and the bullet placed on the desk. Pietro stood to the side as Wanda walked out of the dark. "Yeah. The enhanced. Strucker's prize pupils." Klaue picked up a bowl from his desk. "Want a candy? Oh, sorry to hear about Strucker. But then he knew what kind of a world he was helping create. Human Life. Not a growth market." Klaue said. The twins looked at each other confused. "You…you didn't know? Is this your first time intimidating someone? I'm afraid that, I'm not that afraid."

Everybody's afraid of something." Wanda threatened. "Cuttlefish. Deep sea fish. They make lights. Disco lights. Whoom, whoom, whoom! To hypnotize their prey, then whom! I saw a documentary, it was terrifying." Klaue said. Pietro Sped past grabbing a candy from the desk, Klaue jerked back thinking he was about to get attacked. "So, if you're going to fiddle with my brain, and make me see a giant cuttlefish, then I know you don't do business, and I know you're not in charge, and I only deal with the man in charge." Klaue said. Suddenly Ultron broke through the glass and knocked Klaue down, standing over him. "There is no man in charge. Let's talk business." Ultron said

Klaue showed Ultron all the Vibranium, handing a bit to Ultron. "Upon this rock, I will build my church. Vibranium." Ultron said throwing it to Pietro. "You know, it came at great personal cost. It's worth billions." Klaue said rubbing his scar. Ultron chuckled and remotely put money into Klaue's bank account. "Now, so are you. Its all under your dummy holdings? Finance is so weird. But I always say, 'keep your friends rich and your enemies rich, and wait to find out which is which." Ultron said.

"Stark." Klaue remembered. "What?" Ultron questioned. "Tony Stark used to say that…to me. You're one of his." Klaue said. "What?! I'm not…!" Ultron grabs Klaue's arm. His companion tried to pull out his gun, but Wanda stopped him. "I'm not. You think I'm one of stark's puppets, his hollow men? I mean do I look like iron man. Stark is nothing!" Ultron suddenly chops of Klaue's arm. "I'm sorry. I'm so…ooh, I'm sure that's going to be okay. I'm sorry, it's just I don't understand. Don't compare me with Stark!" Ultron growled kicking Klaue down some stairs. "It's a thing with me. Stark is, he's a sickness!" Ultron said

Ahh, junior, you're gonna break your old man's heart." Tony said landing behind Ultron with Cap and Thor behind him. "If I have to." Ultron said. "We don't have to break anything." Thor said. "Clearly you've never made an omelette." Ultron joked. "He beat me by one second." Tony said. "Ah, this is funny, Mr. Stark. It's what, comfortable? Like old times?" Pietro mocked. "This was never my life." Tony said

"You two can still walk away from this." Steve said to the twins. "Oh, we will." Wanda said. "I know you've suffered." Steve said. "Uuughh! Captain America gods righteous man, pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth but…" Ultron commented. "If you believe in peace, then let us keep it." Thor said. "I think you're confusing peace with quiet." Ultron said.

"Yuh-huh. What's the Vibranium for?" Tony questioned. "I'm glad you asked that because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan?" Ultron said sarcastically. The iron legion attack Thor and Steve, Tony attacks Ultron. Pietro runs past hitting Thor. Steve tries to run to Wanda, but she pushes him away.

"Shoot them!" Klaue yelled. "Which ones?" Klaue's companion asked. "All of them." Klaue spat. Nat took out some of Klaue's men, While Clint shot from above. Tony fought with Ultron throwing punches. Thor and Steve Battled the iron legion. Pietro ran around punching Steve, Thor Threw his hammer past Pietro and Pietro grabbed it thinking he could use it and was knocked into some creates. Tony and Ultron take there fight outside. Steve holds his shield to a legionnaire's neck while Thor hit the head off. Steve jumped down throwing his shield at Klaue's men and knocking Pietro back down. "Stay down, kid!" Steve warned.

"It's time for some mind games." Ultron said to Wanda through a legionnaire. Bruce here's the commotion over the coms. "Guys, is this a code green?" Bruce asked, walking out of the Quinjet. Wanda snuck up to Thor using her powers on him. "Thor! Status?" Steve asked. "The girl tried to warp my mind. Take special care, I doubt a human could keep her at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty." Thor said as he walked into an Asgardian Party.

Steve took a few of Klaue's men when Pietro got up and hit him to a corner, where Wanda used her powers on Steve and ran up to where Natasha was using her powers. "This is going very well." Ultron said through a legionnaire closing the doors to the Vibranium. Clint was finishing off the last of Klaue's men when Wanda tried to sneak up to Clint, but he quickly turned around putting an electric arrow on her forehead. "I've done the hole mind control thing. Not a fan." Clint said. Clint was about to remove the arrow, when Pietro sped in knocking Clint through a window, removing the arrow and running off with Wanda. "Yeah, you better run." Clint said resting his head on the ground.

Steve walked down a hallway; he takes of his helmet dropping it. "Whoever's standing, we gotta move! Guys?" Clint said over comes. Nat dazed walked down some stairs, sees herself in the facility where young girls are being taught ballet. "You'll break them." Nat said looking at the ballets. "Only the breakable ones. You are made of marble a we'll celebrate after the graduation ceremony." Madame B said. "What if I fail?" Nat said. Seeing a younger Nat shooting a target, then a man. "You never fail." Madame B said.

Steve walked around the stalks club in the 1940's, Steve see's people dancing, singing and having a good time but he can here gun fire and explosions, then he starts seeing men fighting and men with bullet wounds. When Peggy walks up behind him. "Are you ready for our dance." Peggy asked.

Thor walked around the party confused. "Is it him? Is that the first son of Odin?" Heimdall asked. "Heimdall, your eyes?!" Thor asked looking into his eyes and only seeing white. "Oh, they see everything. They see you leading us to Hel. Wake up!" Heimdall starts strangling Thor.

"The wars over, Steve. We can go home. Imagine it! Peggy said. Steve then heard Natasha calling him and when he turned around the hall was empty.

"I can still save you." Thor struggled. "We are all dead. Can you not see?" Heimdall said as Thor pushed Heimdall off of him. "You're a destroyer, Odinson. See where your powers lead." Heimdall said. Thor then started radiating electricity, striking around the room and people, Thor see's infinity stones and a man with red skin and yellow robotic eyes.

"Sloppy. Pretending to fail. The ceremony is necessary for you to take your place in the world." Madame B said. "I have no place in the world." Nat said. "Exactly." Madame B said. Nat is put on a hospital bed and taken down a hallway.

"What can I do?" Pietro asked comforting his sister. "Ah, it hurts." Wanda said in pain. "I'm gonna kill him, I'll be right back." Pietro said. "No. I'm over it. I want…I want to finish the plan." Wanda said looking at the Quinjet, where Bruce was waiting. "I want the big one."

Tony and Ultron fought outside until tony shot Ultron down. "Ah, the Vibranium is getting away." Ultron said. "And you're not going anywhere." Tony said. "Of course not, I'm already there. You'll catch on. But first, you might need to catch Dr. Banner." Ultron said. Tony destroyed Ultron and flew of to find Bruce. "News or footage, key word: Hulk." Tony said. Footage came up of the Hulk destroying a near by city. "Natasha, I could really use a lullaby." Tony said. Clint sat next to Nat who was still stuck in her vision. "Well, that's not gonna happen. Not for a while. The hole team is down, you got no back up here." Clint reported.

"I'm calling in Veronica." Tony said. A satellite breaks apart releasing Veronica flying down to Tony. Hulk is wreaking havoc on the city. Veronica come down flying next to Tony breaking apart, part of it flying to the Hulk. Local law enforcement weren't doing anything to slow the Hulk down. Hulk was about to grab a man when parts of Veronica hit him back trapping him in a cocoon. Hulk beat on the walls, then on the ground sinking the cocoon, and emerging from the ground. Hulk started smashing a car before Tony showed up in the Hulk buster armour.

"Alright everybody, stand down." Tony told everyone. "You listening? That little witch is messing with your mind. You're stronger than her, you're smarter than her, you're Bruce Banner." Hulk roared in anger. "Right, right, right! Don't mention puny Banner." Tony said.

Hulk throws a car at Tony and attacks him knocking Tony down. Tony flies over grabbing Hulk by the head dragging him through the ground. Hulk kicks Tony off and over him. Hulk charges at Tony and gets hit away. Tony is hit in the back by a pole Hulk had Grabbed, Hulk then leaps onto Tony's back, stabbing the pole threw the suits shoulder.

"In the back? Dick move, Banner." Tony said. Hulk started tearing at the suit, Tony then punched Hulk off of him, disconnecting the broken arm. "Veronica gimme a hand." Tony asked. Veronica releases the parts Tony needs. Hulk starts smashing through stuff to get to Tony. Some of the arm pieces start connecting so Tony starts firing at Hulk to slow him down. Hulk charges right as the last of the arm connects, Tony and Hulk Punch creating a shock wave.

Tony lifts Hulk up, slamming him back into the ground, punching the hulk repeatedly. "Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep." Tony pleaded. Hulk grabbed the hand and started crushing it, and the hand in cases the Hulks arm. Tony starts flying with the Hulk. "Okay, pal, we're gonna get you out of town." Tony said, trying to fly out of the city but Hulk had other ideas. "No, not that way, not that way." Tony said.

They crashed into a building; Hulk got free of the restraint. "come one, Bruce! You gotta work with me!" Tony pleaded, pinning the Hulk to the wall. Hulk kicked Tony at an elevator full of people. "Everybody out!" Tony said. Hulk tried to grapple Tony, but he threw Hulk to the ground. "Going down." Tony said. Throwing the empty elevator onto the hulk, Hulk got to his feet when Tony came down and punched Hulk back down.

Hulk looked up at Tony and spat. "I'm sorry." Tony said knowing he just maid a big mistake. Hulk threw Tony though the building smashing Tony up another, Tony then started flying when Hulk jumped on his back, ripping parts off." Damage report." The computer in his display buzzed. "That's comprehensive. Show me something." Tony said. Veronica sent out more replacement parts but before they could reach Tony Hulk smashed them and hit them away.

Tony is then shown a construction building with no civilians in it. "How quickly can we buy this building?" Tony joked dropping Hulk and rocketing at Hulk pushing him through the building collapsing it. Hulk emerged clear from Wanda's power and calming, Hulk noticed all the destruction and scared people. Then starts getting riled up at the men holding guns at him, but Tony knocks him out.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any marvel propety**

**This was heavily inspired by akarhyde's story Your Home. I highly recemend reading it because I could not do it justice.**

* * *

It was very early in the morning, the sky was still dark, when the team entered the states. Bruce was on the floor covered by a blanket, looking like he was in a bad dream, which wasn't far from the truth. Steve sat on a step, in deep thought, Natasha sat next to him her head resting on Steve's shoulder, her vision still predominant in her mind. Thor paced up and down the Quinjet. Clint flew the Quinjet with Tony next to him talking to Maria.

"The news is loving you guys. Nobody else is. There's been no official call for Banner's arrest, but its in the air." Maria explained. "Stark relief foundation?" Tony asked. "Already on the scene. How's the team?" Maria asked. "Everyone's…we took a hit. We'll shake it off." Tony said. "Well for now I'd stay in stealth mode and stay away from here." Maria said. "So, run and hide?" Tony said bitterly. "Until we can find Ultron, I don't have a lot else to offer." Maria said. "Neither do we." Tony said ending the call.

"Hey, you wanna switch out?" Tony asked Clint. "No, I'm good. If you want wanna get some kip, now's a good time, cause we're still a few hours out." Clint said. "A few hours from where?" Tony questioned. "A safe house." Clint said.

When the Quinjet landed, the sky had brightened. When everyone left the Quinjet they found themselves near a small farmhouse. They all followed Clint to the house.

Steve was exhausted. So, he followed quietly but his mind was on Natasha. She took a really big hit from the Maximoff girl. But Bruce was the worst; the guilt of hurting innocent civilians was suffocating him.

"What is this place?" Thor questioned. "A safe house?" Tony said sarcastically. "Let's hope." Clint said opening the door and taking Nat in, everyone followed after them. It looked cosy and warm. It was like a real home rather than a safe house. As they inspected the house. "Honey, I'm home." Clint shouted.

A pregnant woman came out. She was surprised by the gang, clearly had no clue that they would be coming." Hi. Company. Sorry I didn't call ahead." Clint apologized kissing the woman. "Hey." The woman said. "This is an agent of some kind." Tony said to Thor surprised. "Gentlemen, this is Laura." Clint introduced. "I know all your names." Laura said. The men looked at her awkwardly. They were all shocked that Clint has a wife. He always claimed he did not have a girlfriend.

They heard running down the hallway. "Ooh, incoming." Clint said removing his arm from around Laura. A little girl no more than nine ran into the room and into Clint's arms, followed by a young boy no less than twelve. "Dad!" The little girl yelled. "Hi sweetheart." Clint said kissing the top of the boy's head. "Hey buddy! How you guy's doing?" Clint said hugging the children.

Steve pouted and Thor was shocked. "These are…smaller agents." Tony said refusing to believe Clint has a family and he didn't know about it. "Did you bring Auntie Nat?" The little girl asked.

Of course, Natasha would have known. Steve thought. She was Clint's best friend. She must have met his family. Nat's face then lit up with love for the little girl. "Why don't you hug her and find out." Nat said. The little girl rushed towards Nat, who picked the girl up in her arms. They shared a small talk and they both laughed. That was the first smile that Steve saw, since their encounter with the Maximoff twins.

"Sorry for barging in on you." Steve apologized. "yeah, we would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea you existed." Tony said bitterly. "yeah, well Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off shield's files, I'd like to keep it that way. I figured it's a good place to lay low." Clint explained.

Natasha turned her gaze to Steve. Steve noticed she was now more relaxed. Thor shuffled uncomfortably stepping om some Lego and discreetly pushing it under the couch. Nat greeted Laura. "How's little Natasha?" Nat asked placing her hands-on Laura's stomach. Laura smiled. "She's…Nathaniel." Laura said breaking the news to Nat. Nat leaned towards Laura's stomach. "Traitor." Nat whispered. Steve couldn't help but smile at the scene, secretly hoping one day he would be able to have a small talk with his unborn child.

Thor then suddenly made his way out of the house. Steve followed him worried. "Thor?" Steve said. "I saw something in that dream. I need answers, I won't find them here." Thor said. Steve said nothing and watch Thor fly off. Steve turned to go back inside when he heard Peggy's voice. "We can go home." Peggy's voice echoed. Steve turned and went to clear his head.

Laura checked Clint's wound. "See, you worried for nothing. Can't even feel the difference, can you?" Clint said. "If they're sleeping here, some of them are gonna have to double up." Laura said. Clint laughed at the idea. "Yeah, that's not gonna sell." Clint said.

Laura clearly thought otherwise. "What about Nat and Captain Rogers? How long has that been going on?" Laura asked. "Has what?" Clint said confused. "You are so cute." Laura laughed. "Nat and…Cap?" Clint questioned. "I'll explain when your older, Hawkeye." Laura joked. "Oh, okay." Clint said.

"It's bad, right? Nat seems really shaken up." Laura said. "Ultron has these allies, these, uh, kids, they're punks really. They carry a big damn stick and Nat took a serious hit. Someone gonna have to tech 'em some manners." Clint explained. Sitting next to the window. "And that someone be you? You know I totally support your avenging; I couldn't be prouder. But I see those guys, those 'Gods…'" Laura said looking out the window at Steve and Tony chopping wood.

"You don't think they need me." Clint said. "I think they do. Which is a lot scarier, they're a mess." Laura said. "Yeah. I guess they're my mess." Clint said. "You need to be sure that this team is really a team and they have your back. Things are changing for us. In a few months' time, you and me are gonna be outnumbered. I need…just be sure." Laura said. "Yes ma'am." Clint said kissing her, Laura then placed her arms around his waist and touched his wound." I can feel the difference."

U-Gen genetic research lab, Seoul, Korea. Dr. Cho enters her lab seeing Ultron. "Scream, and your entire staff dies. I could've killed you, Helen, the night we met. I didn't." Ultron said. "Do you expect a thank you note?" Dr. Cho said. "I expect you to know why?" Ultron said. "The cradle." Dr. Cho said. "This is the next thing, Tony." Ultron replayed a recording. "This…is the next me." Ultron said.

"The regeneration cradle prints tissue; it can't build a living body." Dr. Cho explained. "It can. You can. You lack the materials. You're a brilliant woman, Helen. But we all have room to improve." Ultron said using the sceptre to mind control Dr. Cho.

"Thor didn't say where he was going for answers?" Tony questioned. "Sometimes my teammates don't tell me things. I was kinda hoping Thor would be the exception." Steve said. "Yeah, give him time. We don't know what the Maximoff kid showed him." Tony said. "Earth's mightiest heroes. Pulled us apart like cotton candy." Steve said chopping a log. "Seems like you walked away all right." Tony said. "Is that a problem?" Steve said. "I don't trust a guy without a dark side. Call me old fashion." Tony said. "Well let's just say you haven't seen it yet." Steve said.

"You know Ultron is tearing us apart, right?" Tony said. "Well guess you'd know. Whether you tell us is a bit of a question." Steve stated. "Banner and I were doing research." Tony said getting defensive. "That would affect the team." Steve said. "That would end the team. Isn't that the mission? Isn't that 'Why' we fight, so we can end the fight, so we get to go home?" Tony shouted. Steve then ripped a log he was holding in anger. "Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die. Every time." Steve explained.

"I'm sorry. Mr. Stark, uh, Clint said you wouldn't mind, but, our tractor, it doesn't seem to want to start at all. I thought maybe you might…" Laura asked. "Yeah, I'll give her a kick." Tony said. "Don't take from my pile." Tony joked to Steve trying to ease the tension.

Tony walked into the barn and up to the tractor fiddling with it. When Nick Fury walked out from the shadows. "Do me a favour. Try not to bring it to life." Fury said. "Ah, Mrs Barton, you little minx. I get it, Maria Hill called you, right? Was she ever not working for you?" Tony commented. "Artificial Intelligence, you never even hesitated." Furry said ignoring Tony's comment.

"Look, its been a really long day, like, Eugene O'Neil long, so how's about we skip to the part where you're useful?" Tony said. "Look mw in the eye and tell me you're going to shut him down." Fury said. "You're not the director of me." Tony said. "I'm not the director of anybody. I'm just an old man, who cares very much about you." Fury said.

"And I'm the man who killed the avengers. I saw it. I didn't tell the team, how could I? I saw them all dead, Nick. I felt it. The hole world, too. Its because of me. I wasn't ready, I didn't do all I could." Tony explained. "The Maximoff girl, she's working you, Stark. Playing on your fear." Fury said. "I wasn't tricked, I was shown. It wasn't a nightmare; it was my legacy. The end of the path I started us on." Tony said

"You've come up with some pretty impressive inventions, Tony. War isn't one of them." Fury said. "I watched my friends die. You'd think that'd be as bad as it gets, right? Nope, wasn't the worst part." Tony said. "The worst part is that you didn't." Fury said.

Steve was irritated after the talk with Tony. Ultron had been successful turning them into a mess. How could they continue to protect the world as a team in a status like this? Steve thought. Steve wanted to clear his head, so he went to take a shower. When he got out of the bathroom, he found Nat sitting on the bed in a bathrobe, drown in her thoughts.

"Natasha. I didn't realize you were waiting." Steve said bring her back to reality. Nat looked up at Steve who had only a towel rapped around his waist. "I would've joined you, but it didn't seem like the right time." Nat smirked. "They used all the hot water." Steve said sympathetically. "I should've joined you." Nat teased.

"Missed our window." Steve teased. "Did we?" Nat said returning to the bed, dropping her head into her hands, looking defeated, there was definitely something wrong. Steve had never seen her in such a fragile state. She used to be determined and confident. Steve walked to her side, sitting next to her. He pulled her small hands away from her face and held them in his bigger ones and looked into those beautiful green eyes. "Are you alright?" Steve said concerned.

Steve knew she proffered to keep her problems to herself and he respected that. But this time, he was hoping she would open up a bit more to him. "Its about the vision? Do you want to tell me about it?" Steve asked. Nat hesitated. When Steve and her first met she gained Steve's respect. When they were assigned together by Nick Fury, the first few months they were work colleges, but that turned into a friendship, like Clint and hers, but with something more. She didn't realize it until they went on the run together. She had been trained to never feel this way but Steve. Steve through all that away. He had never once forced her to open herself up. He knew she was uncomfortable to do so.

He had nothing to hide from her. He told her about his childhood, his mother, his best friend Bucky Barnes, how Bucky had always come to his rescue when he got himself into trouble. He told her about his training as a solder, project reborn, Dr. Erskine. He also told her about Peggy Carter, his first love.

On the other hand, she never told him anything about her life, before she met Clint. She only told him it was Clint who spared her life and brought her out of her life as a deadly assassin. She never had the courage to bring up her past. She wanted to leave all those memories behind. But the vision the Maximoff girl showed her. She knew that one day, Steve would find out who she really was. She was afraid he would see pure horror.

"Steve, I…" She couldn't find the strength to tell him. She buried her face into his shoulder, not wanting to into his eyes. She was too broken, too damaged. He was so perfect; she was so unworthy of him. Steve didn't press any further. He would wait for her when she is ready.

"I saw Peggy." Steve said. Sharing his deepest secret with her unconditionally. "I saw that we were at the storks club." Steve moved his hand to Nat's shoulder, holding her close to him. "She told me the war is over. And we could go home…I heard your voice, calling to me." Steve choked.

"I can never give you the life you want, Steve." Nat whispered. Steve could feel the wetness on his shoulder. "There are so many times I woke up to those nightmares. I used to shrug them off. Walked away and pretended they didn't matter. But this time, I can't just pretend that I can let it go. I can't do this anymore. The more I care about you, the harder it becomes. I…I am a monster; you are a hero. We will never belong with each other." Nat sobbed.

"What are you talking about Natasha? You are not a monster." Steve said. Holding her face, so he could look into her eyes. "What did you see?" Steve asked. "That I wasn't an avenger, that I was anything more that the assassin they made me." Nat said turning away. "I think you re being hard on yourself, Nat." Stave comforted her. "You know you are more than that." Steve said.

"You have no future with me, Steve." Nat said brushing off his hand and standing up, she tried to hold back but to no avail. She was scared, she never once felt this broken, this hopeless. "Look! I can't ever…I can't ever have a family, like Clint's." Nat said turning to Steve, tears running down her cheeks. "I can't give you what you want, what you deserve." Nat said.

Steve remained silent. He was not sure what to say. This has been the first time he'd seen her so emotional. Yet human. He was worried but at the same time he was glad that she finally opened up to him.

"In the red room, where I was…trained, where I was raised, um…" She choked. "I was Three when they took me, and I started training when I was six. I was the top of my class. They gave me a synthetic super solder serum. Its not as strong as yours but it helps me heal faster, run faster, little bit stronger, makes me…makes it easier to…to do my job. When I was nineteen, I graduated. They have a graduation ceremony, they sterilize you. Its efficient." She passed, wiping tears from her eyes. "One less thing to worry about. The one thing that might matter more that a mission. Makes killing easier." She smiled at him sadly. "Its ok, if you want to leave, never look at me again, run away because I can never be what you want." Nat said tears trickling down her cheeks.

"No! You are not what I think." Steve walked to her side wrapping his arms around her petit form tightly. His heart ached for her. He wouldn't let her face all this pain alone. He would always be by her side. "I might have wanted a family, stability but all that is meaningless without you.

"Steve…" Nat was speechless. She thought he must be lying just to comfort her, but his eyes were concerned. "Its ok If we don't have children. There are so many couples without children or who can't have kids of their own. If you really want kids, we could adopt a child, or adopt a dog or cat, it doesn't make us less that a family." Stave said. "Steve…" Nat couldn't find the wright words.

Steve loosened his grip, cupping her face and leaned in for a kiss. Nat leaned up to meet his lips. Clint then coughed awkwardly before their lips connected. "Dinners ready, and Fury is here." Clint said a huge grin on his face. "How long where you been standing there?" Nat asked. "Not long." Clint said turning around and heading back downstairs. Nat and Steve looked at each other still in each other's arms.

Royal Holloway, University of London. "I like the look. If you're going for inconspicuous, though, near miss." Erik Selvig said to Thor who was dressed casually." I need your help." Thor asked Erik. "Its dangerous." Thor said. "I'd be disappointed if it wasn't" Erik said, as he and Thor got into the car.

"Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of Vibranium he made off with, I don't think its just one thing." Fury said. "What about Ultron himself?" Steve asked. "Ah, he's easy to track, he's everywhere. Guy's multiplying faster than catholic rabbits. Still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans thought." Fury explained.

"He still after launch codes?" Tony asked. "Yes, he is, but he's not making any headway." Fury said. "I cracked the pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare." Tony said throwing darts. "Yeah, well, I contacted our friends at the NEXUS about that." Fury said making toast.

"NEXUS?" Steve said confused. "It's the world internet hub in Oslo, every bite of data flow's through there. Fastest access on earth." Bruce explained. "So, what'd they say?" Clint asked eyeing the dart bored from across the room. "He's fixated on the missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed." Fury said. "By whom?" Tony asked. Clint then through a dart right past Tony's head straight in the middle of the board. "Parties unknown." Fury said. "Do we have an ally?" Nat asked. "Ultron's got an enemy, that's not the same thing. Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is." Fury said. "I might need to visit Oslo, find our 'unknown.'" Tony said.

"Well, this is good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that." Nat said. "I do, I have you." Fury gestured to the team. "Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. Here we all are back on earth, with nothing but our wit, and our will to save the world. So, stand. Outwit the platinum bastard." Fury explained. "Steve doesn't like that kind of talk." Nat said giving Steve a flirtatious smile. "You know what, Romanoff?" Steve said. Nat smiled giving Steve a wink.

"So, what does he want?" Fury questioned. "To become better. Better than us. He keeps making bodies." Steve said. "Person bodies, the human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, we're outmoded, but he keeps coming back to it." Tony explained. "When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed." Nat said to Tony and Bruce. Bruce was now looking at a picture Lila Painted for Nat. And it came to him.

"They don't need to be protected; they need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve." Bruce stated. "How?" Fury asked. "Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?" Bruce questioned.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any Marvel property**

**I was loosing motervation righting out the entire movie so I decided to only right the parts i did change**

* * *

"Ultron knows we're coming, odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire, and that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So, our priority is getting them out. All they want is to live their lives in peace, and that's not going to happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done and find out what Ultron's been building. Keep the fight between us. Ultron thinks we're monsters and we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him. Its about whether he's right." Said Steve giving the pep talk.

"I don't think I can do this." Bruce said to Steve flying over to Sokovia.

"Do what?" Steve questioned.

"Turn into the Hulk, he's too dangerous to be around civilians. Even without my head being messed with." Bruce explained.

"I understand." Steve placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "I thought you wouldn't. So, I want you to find Nat and get her as far away as possible." Steve whispered.

Bruce nodded and Steve went back to the front of the jet. He new she wouldn't like being out of the fight, but he needed comfort that she would be safe.

Inside the cell Nat hears Bruce's voice. "Natasha. Natasha."

"Bruce?" Nat called out signalling she was hear.

"You alright?" Bruce said walking over to her cell.

"Yeah. Where's Steve?" Nat asked concerned.

"The team's in the city, it's about to light up." Bruce explained

"I don't suppose you found a key lying around somewhere?" She asked.

Bruce held up a gun. "Yeah, I did." And blasted the cell door.

"So, what's the play?" Nat asked ready for some pay back.

"I'm hear to get you to safety." Bruce said heading for the exit.

"What about our team? The jobs not finished." Nat said

"Steve told me to get you as far away from hear as we can. I can't be in a fight near civilians, its to dangerous." Bruce explained.

"Of course, he did." Nat said under her breath, but she couldn't help but to smile.

**The rest of the Avengers evacuate the city while Tony finds Ultron. Ultron's bots start attacking the city. Ultron activates his devise lifting the city.**

"We gotta move." Bruce said as the ground starts to move.

"You're not going to turn green?" Nat questioned.

"No, I don't want to hurt innocent people again." Bruce argued.

"I think you should turn green." Nat smiled pushing Bruce into a large hole. "A lot of innocent people are going to get hurt if you don't.

The hulk then jumps up in front of her. "Let's finish the job." She says to a approving Hulk.

With Nat on his back yelling in fright Hulk gets onto the now rising city.

"I really hope this makes us even. Now go be a hero." Nat said running in the opposite direction of the Hulk.

"I got airborne, heading up to the bridge." Friday informed Tony.

A bot flew into cap nocking him into a car windshield. "Cap you got incoming." Tony tied to warn. "Incoming already came in." Steve informed Tony trying to get of the car.

"Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job: tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt 'em back, you get killed…walk it off." Steve said.

On a broken bridge two car start to slide off with people inside, Steve runs to one of the cars and grabs the rear bumper, only to have it rip of and both cars fall off. Thor flying back up to the city, hears the screams of the passing vehicles and flies down, flinging a woman up to Steve, who catches her.

"I got you!" Holding onto the woman and part of the bridge dangling of the edge. "Just look at me." Steve reassured the woman before hurling himself and the woman back up.

"You can't save them all. You'll never…" Ultron's bot starts to say before cap throws his shield into the bot and flinging it of the edge. "You'll never what? You didn't finish.

Thor lands back on the bridge with the car with the two civilians in it. "What, were you napping?" Steve joked.

Nat had joined the fight dodging laser fires and taking down Ultron bots.

Cap dodged and weaved the shots fired landing next to Thor. Cap kicked his shield up for Thor to hit, the shield went threw several Ultron Bots before getting stuck in a van.

Thor flew up destroying Bots, throwing one into a gas tanker exploding it and destroying several more.

"Thor!" Ultron yelled flying him and taking him away. "You're bothering me."

**Wanda walks out destroying bots with her powers until there was no more.**

"Alright, we're all clear here." Clint informed.

"we are not clear; we are very not clear!" Steve said decapitating a bot with plenty more around.

"alright, coming to you." Clint said.

Pietro ran in picking up Wanda and speeding away taunting. "Keep up old man."

Clint then drew his bow in the direction he just ran off in. "Nobody would know. Nobody." Clint lowered his bow and started jogging. "The last I saw him; Ultron was sitting on him. Uh…yeah, he'll be missed, that quick little basted. I miss him already."

Steve was fighting some bots when he noticed blue sparks, he looked over to where the sparks were coming from and saw Natasha being surrounded. 'of course, she didn't leave. Why would she.' Steve thought racing over to help her.

"Romanoff!" Steve warned throwing his shield into a bot about to attack her.

"Thanks." She said throwing her electric bettong at a bot and picking up the shield taking cover behind it, and clocking attacks from another bot, throwing it back to Steve who finished it off.

"Natasha. I thought I told Bruce to get you to safety." Steve said gently placing their foreheads together.

"You did." Nat smiled looking into his baby blue eyes.

"Where's Banner?" Steve asked.

"Probably smashing some tin can." She guessed.

Steve looked at her devious smile knowing full well she was the cause of the Hulk. Steve smiled at her but started frowning when he looked around.

"we need to get these people to safety." Steve said and Nat nodded collecting people and escorting them under shelter.

**Tony had been trying to work out a plan to Put the city back down safely.**

"The next wave's about to hit any minute. What have you got, Stark?" Steve asked still helping civilians.

"Well, nothing grate, maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface, if you guys can get clear." Tony suggested.

"I asked for a solution, not an escape plan." Steve said.

"Impact radius is getting bigger every second, we're going to have to make a choice." Tony said.

"Steve, these people are going nowhere. If Stark fins a way to blow this rock…" Nat started to explain.

"Not 'til everyone's safe." Steve said looking over the clouds.

"Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There's no math there." She said looking at Steve in disbelief.

"I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it." Steve commented.

Nat's expression softened at his comment, turning into admiration. She knew Steve was selfless, but she thought everyone had a line where they only think of themselves and family. His line was way beyond what she thought.

Nat walked up to Steve holding his hand. "I didn't say we should leave. I saw you. At the party, I saw you lift Thor's hammer, I saw you look over to Thor knowing, that hammer was everything to him."

Steve turned to Nat looking into her emerald green eyes and she looked into his.

Nat nodded. "There are worse ways to go." Shedding a tear. Steve turned parallel to her, when she looked out over the clouds. "Where else am I gonna get a view like that?" Nat said facing Steve again.

Steve wiped the tear from her cheek and moved in to kiss her, when they heard Fury's voice.

"Glad you like the view Romanoff. Its about to get better." Right as the helicarrier broke the clouds." nice right? I pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's a little dusty, but she'll do."

"Fury, you son of a bitch." Steve cursed.

"Ooooh! You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Fury teased.

"This is shield?" Pietro asked.

"This is what shields is supposed to be." Steve explained as life rafts were diploid.

"This isn't so bad." Pietro said speeding off.

"Let's load 'em up." Steve said turning to get civilians, but Nat grabbed his arm. "what is it? Steve asked.

"Are doing anything Saturday?" Nat smiled.

"Well all the guys from my barbershop quart are dead. So…no, not really." Steve teased facing Nat.

"Want to go dancing?" Nat asked looking up into his eyes.

"You got it." Steve smiled.

"Eight o'clock at the storks club." She said nearing his face.

"I still don't know how to dance." Steve said leaning in closer.

"I'll show you." Nat said finally locking lips, Steve moved his arms wrapping around Nat's waist.

They both broke away smiling. "That was…" Nat said taken back. "Late." Steve finished. "Damn right." Nat laughed.

Steve looked up at the helicarrier and the civilians. "We should get back to work."

"Right." Nat said as both of them ran of to help the civilians.

**The battle finished and they all went home.**

Tony, Thor and Steve walked outside debating. "The rules have changed." Steve said.

"We're dealing with something new." Tony added.

"Well, the Vision's artificial intelligence." Steve explained.

"A machine." Tony added.

"So, it doesn't count." Steve said.

"No, it's not like a person lifting the hammer." Tony explained.

"Right, Different rules for us." Steve said.

"Nice guy, but artificial." Tony said.

"Thank you." Steve said to Tony agreeing.

"if he can wild the hammer, he can keep the mind stone, its safe with the vision and these days, safe is in short supply." Thor explained.

"But if you put the hammer in an elevator…" Steve contemplated.

"It would still go up." Tony answered.

Elevators not worthy." Steve said.

"I'm going to miss these little talks of ours." Thor laughed stopping on the grass.

"well not if you don't leave." Tony said.

"I have no choice. The mind stone is the fourth of the infinity stones to show up in the last few years. That's not a coincidence. Someone has been playing an intricate game and has made pawns of us. But once all these pieces are in position…" Thor explained.

"Triple Yahtzee?" Tony Finished.

"You think you can find out what's coming?" Steve asked.

Thor gestured to the other two to stand back. "I do. Besides this one, there's nothing that can't be explained." Thor joked calling down the bi-frost and were he stood was burnt grass.

"That man has no regard for lawn maintenance. I'm gonna miss him though. And you're gonna miss me. There's gonna be a lot of manful tears." Tony joked.

Standing in the doorway Nat watch the two men walk to the car. "One of our tech boys flagged this, splashed down in the Banda sea. Could be the Quinjet, but with Starks Stealth tech, we still can't track the damn thing." Fury said behind her.

"Right." Nat said turning to face Fury.

Fury looked over to the two men talking next to the orange Audi. "Those two are like a ticking time bomb with each other. One day, one will explode.

Nat looked back at the men focusing on Steve, then looking back at Fury. "You assigned me and Steve together. Did you know? What would develop between us?" Nat asked.

"I assigned you to Rogers to get him used to his new life in the 21st century and to have InSite of what was going on and where his loyalty's lied. I assigned Rogers to you to see if he could get you to become more comfortable and open with people. But in the case of you dating, I had now clue that would happen." Fury explained.

"You two will be a fine team and leaders." Fury said leaving.

"I will miss you, Tony." Steve said.

"Yeah? Well, its time for me to tap out. Maybe I should take a page out of Barton's book and build Pepper a farm, hope nobody blows it up." Tony explained.

"The simple life." Steve agreed, thinking it would be good for Tony.

"How about you? Build Nat a house, settle down." Tony smiled.

"she would kill me if I did that." Steve laughed. "But no, were not there yet. Plus, neither of us are ready to get out just yet."

"You'll get there someday." Tony said getting into his car and driving off.

Nat's phone went off and it was a video of little Nathaniel Pietro Barton, with Laura talking. "Say hi to Auntie Nat."

"Fat." Nat commented.

"That's a cute baby." Steve said wrapping his arms around Nat's waist.

"I thought you and Tony were still gazing into each other's eyes." She teased turning around and kissing him. They started walking towards the door. "How do we look?"

"Well, we're not the '27 Yankees.'" Steve said handing Nat a tablet about the new recruits.

"We've got some hitters." Nat said.

"They're good. They're not a team." Steve said.

"let's beat 'em into shape." Nat said as they walked into a large room where Rhode, Sam, Wanda and Vision are all assembled.

"Avengers…!"


End file.
